Sarah Jane Adventures Season Six
by fezzz421
Summary: Sarah Jane is dead. Luke is lost. Sky is depressed. An enemy of theirs takes it as an opportunity to get revenge. (I'm bad at summarys.)
1. Chapter 1

In his head, Luke could hear Sky's glass shattering scream. He heard it every time he closed his eyes. What if I'm too late? Luke thought. One hour ago, Luke had received a phone call in Oxford. There had been an accident. They needed him to come back to London. Now he was here, in London, waiting at the hospital as the nurses filled him in. There was a crash. A bad one. Sarah Jane's tiny car didn't stand a chance. The trouble was, she, Sky, Rani and Clyde were inside. Clyde and Rani had escaped alive and with minimal injuries, but, as the nurses claimed, were being treated for shock. Sky, who had been sitting in the passenger seat at the time, and Sarah Jane has received the worst.

Luke fingered his dog-whistle. K-9 would know what to do. But K-9 was at Oxford. "It's Luke, right?" Luke looked up at the doctor who was adressing him, and nodded. "Well. Do you want the good news? Or the bad news?"

Luke stared blankly at him. "I'd just like news. Just any, at all."

"Keepin' it real, huh? Your sister's alive." Luke shut his eyes in relief. She was going to be okay. "Your mother, isn't doing as well. They both have several broken bones not to mention glass and shrapnel inbedded in their flesh. We'd like to keep them both overnight, and hopefully Sky will be released in the morning."

"Can I see them?" Luke inquired, hopeful.

"You can see Sky. Follow me." The doctor stood and walked towards a door leading out of the waiting room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sky? Your brother's here." Sky looked to the door of her small, bland room. Luke was standing in the doorway, quietly thanking the doctor as he walked away.

Luke looked to Sky. "Can I come in?" He asked catiously. Sky nodded. "Did you hear? Clyde and Rani are okay." Luke sat on the edge of her bed.

Sky smiled. "That's good. What about Mum?"

Luke's face fell. "I'm not sure yet. You're coming home with me tomorrow. Mum's not."

"Where's Mum? Can we see her?" Sky asked, her eyes filled with fear.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay. You stay here, I'll ask if we can see her." Luke stood slowly, not wanting to hurt Sky. He turned and grimaced. Then he left the room to find the doctor.

"Sky wanted to know if we could see our mum." Luke questioned the doctor.

"Erm... I don't think that's a good idea." The doctor worded catiously, this was always a problem.

"What? Why not? She's our mum, and we want to see her!" Luke was on the verge of molecular combustion.

"Kid, I'm just gonna say this. Your mum's dead."

Luke felt as if someone had just slapped him. "What?" He whispered, feeling as though someone had ripped away the past five years of experience and knowledge, and now, he was a little boy, knowing no one, knowing nothing, scared, and alone.

"She died a few minutes ago, while I was taking you to Sky. I'm sorry son. I really am. Where's your dad?"

Luke turned around and began to shuffle quietly back to Sky's room. "Don't have one." The doctor began asking more questions but Luke couldn't hear him. All he could hear was white noise.

"Luke, you're back! What did he say? Can we see mum?" Sky asked eagerly.

Luke sat down on the side of her bed, put his head in his hands and shook his head no.

"Why not? What's wrong?" Sky inquired.

"She died a few minutes ago. Mum's dead. We're on our own Sky."

Sky hadn't spoken to him since he told her. Now she sat in his car, silent. Luke was shocked when he heard her tiny voice, "Have you told Clyde and Rani about Mum?"

He looked her in the eye. "Not yet. As soon as we're home." Sky looked at her lap. She began to pick at her arm cast, she had suffered a fracture in her right arm. Luke respected the silence all the way back to Bannerman road.

"Rani! Get the door!" her mum yelled. "Just because you were in a car crash, doesn't mean you're helpless now does it dear?"

Rani groaned and stood, glaring as her mum smiled sweetly. She opened the door to see Luke. Her first instinct was to slap him. He hadn't come to see her or Clyde in the hospital last night. But when she saw the devastated look on his face, she hugged him.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Rani asked concerned. He looked down at his feet. When he looked up and into Rani's eyes, she could swear she saw a tear. She pulled him inside and yelled to her mum to put the kettle on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE TRIGGERING. MENTIONS SELF HARM AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS.**

Gita and Rani sat at the table in the kitchen with Luke. Gita sipping her tea quietly, and Rani holding Luke's hands.

"I can't believe this." Gita said, breaking the silence. "I never thought something like this would happen."

"Yeah," Rani said glancing at her mother, then refining her attention on Luke's blank face. He appeared to be staring at a stain on the table cloth, not registering anything they said. He had explained to Rani Sky's condition and more importantly Sarah Jane's death, then blipped out of reality.

"We had better get you home Luke." Luke nodded absently as Rani pulled him out of his seat and into a standing position. She held his hand and walked him back across the street.

Once she had safely seen him into the house and up the stairs, Rani crossed the road back to her own home, to call Clyde.

* * *

Luke sat on the bed in the guest room, silently sobbing.

He didn't want to feel this way. He wanted his mother back. What was he going to do? He couldn't leave Sky on her own, but he couldn't abandon the house, and Mr. Smith with it. He would have to stay here. Permanently. He would have to drop out of Oxford University, losing his scholarship. The thoughts were devastating.

He began to shake as he cried. Luke stood and made his way to the bathroom. He shit the door, still sobbing, and backed up against it, sliding down to the floor so he was hugging his knees. He stood and opened the medicine cabinet. He found his pocket knife and pulled it out. Slowly, he rolled up his left sleeve.

* * *

Luke looked up, at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like some sort of monster. His eyes, bloodshot and red. His mouth, which had been curled into a creepy smile of relief faded into a poker face. He brought his hand up and touched the side of his face, and suddenly it was stained red with blood. Luke looked down to his wrists. One, pure, pale, and white, the other, covered in lines which were dripping blood, staining his skin crimson.

He wet a towel and pressed it against his wrist. When it had stopped bleeding he bandaged it with medical wrap, also found in the cabinet. Luke pulled down his sleeves, so they covered his wrists, and left the room. He pounded down the stairs. He needed to find his sister.

* * *

Luke and Sky were sitting at the table sipping tea, when Clyde barged in.

"What are you doing?" Luke shouted, standing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clyde yelled back.

Sky covered her ears. Suddenly Rani ran in.

"Clyde, leave him alone. Come on, over to my house." she spoke as she motioned out the door. When they had left shutting the door behind them, Luke sat down, still on edge. He wrapped an arm around Sky and whispered to her, "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Promise?" she looked up at him.

"I promise." He smiled his eyes full of love for his baby sister.

* * *

"Sky!" Luke sighed. Was this what parenting was like? He banged on Sky's bedroom door again. "Sky! You're going to be late!" Luke moved to knock again, when the door opened to reveal Sky fully dressed in her uniform. She brushed past him and moved down the stairs to the first floor. He sighed and followed.

"I need money." Sky turned around on the stairs.

"What? Why?" Luke asked, his brow furrowed.

"For a school dinner." Sky said as she held out her hand.

Luke groaned, and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He handed Sky a ten-pound note.

* * *

Gita didn't rush to answer the door. She thought it was just someone asking for donations for some cause or other. She was suprised to find Luke on the other side of the door. "Hello darling, did you need something?" she asked.

"Erm, yes. What does 'dry-clean-only' mean?" He was reluctant to ask.

"Oh dear. We've got a washing crisis. Let me get shoes and I'll be right over." She pulled on shoes and left the house pulling the door shut behind her. Luke led her across the road.

* * *

"Thank you Mrs. Chandra. I've never done washing before. It was always Mum." He thanked her hastily.

"Oh, it's no problem darling. Not doing anything today, just going into the shop soon. You could come along, if you like dear? Friend of mine might be able to find you a job." Gita asked, luring Luke in.

"Erm, I-" Luke stuttered.

"You don't have to dear. But if you ever need a part time job, the chippy next door's got a vacancy."

Luke needed money. He needed a job.

"You know what Mrs. Chandra? I'll let you know."

* * *

"Luke just texted me." Clyde said confused.

"What'd he say?" Rani asked eagerly, she hadn't talked to Luke in days. Sky said nothing, yet looked as eager as Rani to know what had stumped Clyde.

"He said, 'don't bother going back to Bannerman Rd if you want to meet up later.' Wonder why." Clyde read.

"Then ask him." Sky shrugged as Rani continued to eat her school lunch.

A few minutes later, Clyde phone buzzed, and he snorted. "Luke says, 'I had to get a job. I know you're laughing clyde.'" Clyde continued to laugh.

"That's not nice Clyde." Sky remarked, inspecting a fork full of food. "We need money."

Clyde calmed himself down. "Sorry. Just, the idea of Luke, as in Luke Smith, boy genius, working at the chippy, is a little outrageous."

"Tell him we'll be there." Rani smiled at him.


End file.
